Drabbles
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: A collection of oneshots. The pairings varies.
1. Chance

Chance

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Summary: Harry is leaving London and Severus still got the chance to go after him in California. Will the two be able to be together?

* * *

"I'm leaving," was all Harry got to say to let Severus stopped what he was doing as he looked up from what he was grading.

"What was that?" Severus asked.

"After graduation, I won't be staying in London," Harry replies.

"What are you talking about? I heard from Albus that you were going to be either a Healer or a Seeker," Severus said.

"That was the plan but I know that since there's Death Eaters still since the death of Voldemort, I know that the Order of the Phoenix is going to look after me. I want to be on my own for a change," Harry said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Severus asked, as he knew to the answer of that already.

Harry shrugged, "I just want to let you know since this is going to be the last of the Potters that you are going to see," he said. He knew that Severus loves him deeply. He had noticed it since year fourth when the Trizward Tournament was going on.

Severus didn't really hide it very well since every time Harry looks in his eyes, there was something deeper than caring. In truth, he really does love Severus in return. But he didn't want to be the one to act first. He wanted to wait for Severus to do it.

"Well Mr. Potter, I hope you have a pleasant life wherever you're going," Severus said as inside him, it hurt to know that Potter wasn't going to be in London at all.

"If you want to contact me, I'll be in California," Harry added.

Severus raised an eyebrow as he stares at him, "Why California?" He asked.

Harry shrugged, "I've never been outside of the country before and I'm sure with my experience of being with muggles, I could find a job somewhere," he said with a smile.

"Do you know where in California you'll be?" Severus asked.

Harry smirked, as he knew to the answer of that, "Why? So that the Order of the Phoenix will spy on me?" He asked.

Severus glares, "So I could check up on you time-to-time. I don't want the old man telling me to do so," he snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I am not sure yet. Mrs. Weasley is helping me with the arrangements along with Hermione's parents and Dumbledore," he said.

"Well, once you find out, remind me," Severus says.

Harry nodded, "I will sir," he said slowly as it was only one week away from graduation and he knew that he had to work faster if he wanted to stay in California and become a singer.

Six months and four days had passed since graduation. Harry was now living in California as he finally got a job as a local singer at a local restaurant bar. He knew that the payment was minimum wage, but at least it was something to get by since his money from his parents wouldn't last forever. He had used some of the money for his apartment that he was staying at near the local restaurant bar.

Now that it was the winter holidays, Harry had been invited to the Burrow for Christmas. But he insisted that he should have the party at his place instead since his apartment was big enough to throw a party.

It wasn't small like the other apartments that he saw before choosing the most expensive one. At least the apartment was big and it was walking distance from the shopping area that he could get gifts for his friends.

He hadn't heard from Severus at all the last six months that he had been on his own. Dumbledore was the one who was checking up on him every now and then to see if he was all right in this new pace he was in.

It's only two days away from Christmas as he gotten a surprise visit from Severus as Harry installed every Wizard communication that he could think of. So people could just Apparate or Disapparate whenever they are pleased to.

Harry was in the den watching some television as he heard the popping noise coming from the living room area. He didn't know who would be coming to visit him since he hadn't invited anyone at all today.

He wondered into the living room to see who it was and saw that it Severus. "Professor Snape, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.

The man turned around as he had his back turned on him and that he was dusting dust off from his clothes since he had used the 'floo' powder. "Mr. Potter, I am no longer your teacher and thus you may call me by my given name," Severus replies.

Harry had never heard him talk so politely before except probably when the two were alone in a meeting. He guessed that ever since Voldemort was gone, that Severus could be himself now and he wouldn't be such a badass teacher to everyone except for the Slytherins.

"Than you must also do me as well," Harry replies with a smile.

Severus nodded in returning, "Have you've been doing well?" He asked as he follows Harry to the kitchen where he was making tea for the both of them.

Harry nodded, "Ron and Hermione pops in every time they can and I am singing in a local restaurant nearby," he said happily.

Severus raised an eyebrow at that; he didn't know that Potter could sing at all. "I hear that you are having a Christmas party from Albus," he said.

Harry paled, as he didn't invited Severus to the party at all. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't know that you wanted to come," he said.

Severus shook his head, "I wasn't really planning anything except go to the Malfoy's for dinner," he replied.

"Oh, well, you are invited to the party than," Harry said with a smile.

"Harry, there is a reason why I am here," Severus began as he missed the young Potter ever since he left Hogwarts and he didn't have the courage to ask him during his graduation or even after.

"Why are you here then, Professor?" Harry asked with a teasing smile as he knew what Severus was going to say to him.

"Have you've gotten yourself a lover since Hogwarts started for you or even now?" Severus asked slowly as he didn't want to rush things unless Harry wanted to.

Harry blinked, "Were you not there in my fifth and sixth year, sir? Do you remember two girls named Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley?" He asked, as he knew that Ginny was finishing up her last year in Hogwarts still.

Severus frowned, how did he ever forget that? "Are you inexperienced of having sex, Harry?" He asked.

Harry blushed as soon as he heard that coming from Severus, "I'm still a virgin if that is what you wanted to know," he replied.

"Harry, this may not be the romantic way to do so, but will you be my boyfriend? I missed you terribly Harry and it had driven me crazy knowing that you aren't in London anymore. I've driven half the teachers at Hogwarts madly about my bitterness and badass attitude in Hogwarts cause of you. I love you Harry James Potter. I always had since the Trizward Tournament. Please, be with me. I can not live without," Severus said as he was kneeling down in front of Harry and he had his hands twined with his as he stares in his eyes.

"Severus, I've been waiting for you to make the move," Harry said with a smile.

Severus blinks as he stares at the young boy in front of him, "Really? How long have you've been waiting?" He asked surprised.

"Ever since fourth year," Harry replies slowly.

"I really do love you Harry," Severus said and to prove that, he stood up and he leaned down to kiss Harry on the lips as passionately as he could.

Harry smiles throughout the kiss as he knew that he had the perfect lover and nobody would be able to change that for him.

* * *

End of first story.

Me: Is the harry potter books in London or in Britian? I'm a big fan of Harry Potter but am always confused in between those two.

Severus: will be onto the next story soon.

Harry: the pairings varies.

me: Yup. I'm already writing another one-shot of Harry/Severus so it should be up somewhere this weekend or next week.

Severus: The authoress is doing a drabble for her one-shots so the one-shots won't be all over the place in her profile.

me: Yea. Just one big story, you know?

Draco: review and update!


	2. Unexpected

Unexpected

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Severus/Lucius) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

Summary: Harry wants to tell Severus on how he feels, but finds out that Severus is already taken.

* * *

"I love him Hermione," Harry said slowly to his friend Hermione, as the two were both alone in the common room for the time being.

Harry…" Hermione began slowly but stopped as she saw Harry shook his head.

"It's sick Hermione. Why do I have this sickly feeling of love for someone who is twice my age, Hermione? It's wrong! I don't want it!" Harry exploded.

"You can't really blame yourself for falling in love Harry," Hermione replies.

"Hermione, it's forbidden! He probably doesn't want me anyway," Harry murmurs.

"Perhaps you should go tell that person your feelings," Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head, "No. His going to reject me, I know it," he said stiffly.

"How long have you've got these feelings for him?" Hermione asked.

"Just the beginning of the year," Harry replied stiffly.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "Harry, school is near to the end. You don't want to regret in telling him, do you?" She asked.

Harry groaned, "I don't know what to do," he said as he began to sob quietly.

"You really love him, do you Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry nodded. "Who is this mysterious man of yours anyways?" She asked with a smile.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Harry asked sniffling.

"Why would I get mad in someone that you love, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at her with teary eyes, "Severus Snape," was all he said, as the room had gotten quiet.

"You truly do love him with all your heart, Harry?" Hermione asked slowly.

Harry nodded, "I do always," he said as he wiped his eyes.

"Tell him after class tomorrow," Hermione suggested as Harry nodded in agreement.

* * *

Double Potions was the last class of the day as it was two hours long for the seventh years. The bell rang as Severus said, "The potion is due tomorrow and the essay is due in two weeks," he said as everyone groaned since the potion that they were making seemed like a difficult one. 

Hermione eyed Harry carefully at the corner of her eye as Harry sighed and he walked up to where Severus was gathering up his things for the day. "Sir, if I may have a moment?" Harry asked as his heart was beating so fast that he thought it wasn't actually his who was beating.

"Potter, I really don't have all day," Severus said angrily.

"Sir, do you have time to speak with me now?" Harry asked.

Severus looked at him in surprised; "Actually, I was going to grade the papers for tomorrow. You could come to my office after dinner," he said.

"I'll be there sir," Harry said as he was surprised at the tone of Severus voice and he left with a smile on his face as he walked with Hermione to the common room.

* * *

He was eagerly excited throughout dinner as Harry tries not to glance up at Severus at the head table. "Harry, you're barely eating," Ron commented as Harry looked down and sure enough, he barely took a bite from his chicken and he barely touched the other items. 

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something," Harry said honestly.

Ron raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, "Is it about that greasy bastard?" He asked as he was referring to Severus.

"What? No!" Harry exclaimed a little bit too quickly.

Ron huffed, "Something's going on. Hermione, what's going on with Harry?" He asked his girlfriend.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Perhaps we should tell Ron," she said.

"Tell me what?" Ron asked annoyed.

Harry frowned as Hermione stared at Harry's eyes before turning to look at Ron and answering him, "Harry gotten himself a detention with Snape," she replies.

"You should have told me that it was just that mate," Ron scoffed as he went back to his eating.

Harry thanked Hermione silently through his mind as he went back to his eating.

* * *

Harry knew that he was just a little bit early to his appointment date to Severus office since he just saw the man leave the staff table. He saw that the office door was barely opened a crack and he was about to go inside without even knocking as he heard raised voices in the office. 

"Lucius, I'm expecting a student to come in my office any moment," Severus voice said as Harry's eyes widened when he said Lucius.

"You hardly see me anymore," Lucius voice said within.

"To tell you the truth my love, I've been busy with students," Severus said.

Harry blinked, did Severus just said 'my love?'

Lucius grunted, "We've never got the chance to spend time together anymore. When was the last time we made love?" He asked.

"I make up for it," Severus purred, as Harry knew his world came crashing down, as he heard no voices anymore and just kissing sounds that were very loud for someone to hear.

Harry lost track of time until he heard a moan coming from inside and he had enough of it to hear it as he left quietly so that the two occupants inside wouldn't noticed that somebody was eavesdropping from the outside.

He was so foolish! He knew that he shouldn't have fallen in love with someone who was twice as old as he was and someone who would be able to become his father. Harry didn't realize it until he felt something on his cheeks that was wet.

He touched it and saw it was water and he knew that it was tears coming out from his eyes. Snape would be mad tomorrow after finding out why Harry didn't came to meet him after dinner. But he had every reason for not coming to.

"Potter, what are you doing here all alone by yourself?" A voice asked surprised.

Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy without his two cronies for once. "It's really none of your business Malfoy," Harry managed to get out as he wiped his tears.

"Are you crying?" Draco asked softly and yet gently.

"Why do you care?" Harry shot back as he tries not to blink with tears again.

"Because I hate to see people crying," Draco replies.

"It's really none of your business Malfoy," Harry said and with that, he managed to walk past Draco without talking or glancing at him. But for some reason, he felt guilty for doing that. For some reason, he should have told Draco about whom he had felt and what he had seen that night.

* * *

End of Second Story.

Me: Didja all like the chappie?

Draco: it was pretty good.

me: You don't know how much it means for your reviews. I mean, in HPFandom, I usually get bad reviews time-to-time and that is why I'm reconsidering on updating there or even being a member.

Harry: that's really too bad.

Severus: will be onto the next story soon.

Lucius: review and update.


	3. Caring

Caring

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Draco, Severus/Lucius)

Summary: Draco comes to the conclusion on what happened on the night he saw Harry crying. He makes a confession to him.

* * *

Draco scoffed to himself; the Dark Lord had been defeated just right at the end of the seventh school year. It's been two months since the attacked and ever since he found Harry Potter crying in the hallway, he just couldn't figure out why.

"Draco, is something wrong?" Lucius asked worriedly as he had brought tea with him. It's been two years since Narcissa had died while she was with the Dark Lord. Two years since Lucius Malfoy had gotten together with Severus since then.

"I can't get my mind out off Potter," Draco muttered.

Lucius blinked, "Why would you think such a thing that his your enemy?" He asked.

"I saw him crying one particular night and I don't know why," Draco replies.

"I didn't know you cared for him," Lucius said with a small smile.

Draco huffed, "I do not care for him!" He snapped as he picked up his teacup and drank the contents inside.

Lucius chuckled, "Deep down you do though," he said.

"I won't stand for this humiliation," Draco murmured as he slammed his teacup down and he stood up to go to his bedroom.

"Draco, wait," Lucius said as Draco stopped. "Severus would be stopping by soon and I'm sure that you could ask him to what you've told me," he said.

Draco shrugged, "All right. Oh, and father?" He asked as he turned to look at his father. "Don't get too loud with him in the bedroom for in order of me to do a silencing jinx on you," he said with a smirk as Lucius blushed bright red as Draco left.

Draco sighed heavily as he lied on his bed staring up at the ceiling before him. Come to think of it, on the day that Harry was crying, his father was visiting him at Hogwarts. It was a little bit strange seeing Harry cry on that particular day. He frowned, did something happened between him and his father?

Why didn't he think about it before? The reason of his crying must be about his father! What else could it be? He was so stupid! It was right there in front of him the whole entire time and he had to wait for about six months to figure out!

Draco growled as he jumped out off bed and he began to go downstairs as he heard a popping noise from the living room.

Draco entered the living room and he saw Severus and Lucius both kissing just in time. Draco cleared his throat as the two men stopped immediately and stared at him. "Draco, I thought you would be in your room?" Lucius asked blushing slightly.

"Father, did something happened between you and Potter on the day that you were visiting me and Severus?" Draco asked.

Lucius frowned as Severus stood to where he was in front of Lucius, "What's all this about?" He asked.

"Draco is concerned about Potter's crying one day last year," Lucius explained.

"Isn't it a little bit too late for you to figuring it out?" Severus asked.

"According to my analysis, father was visiting you at the time I saw Potter. Plus, I was going towards where the Slytherins common room was when I found him," Draco explained.

Severus raised his eyebrow in surprised, "Potter was supposed to meet me for a meeting that night but never came," he said as he looked at Lucius.

Lucius cussed, "The door was slightly opened after we began kissing one another," he said.

"Do you think he heard and saw what both of you were doing?" Draco asked.

"Possibility. Why would he care though?" Severus asked.

Draco cussed, "I have to go," he said and without waiting for anyone's answer, he Apparated out off the Malfoy Manor and into Grimmauld Place as he knew that was where Potter was living nowadays.

Harry was reading a Quidditch book in the den by the fireplace as he heard a knock on the door. He frowned as he looked at the time, it was a little bit too early for Remus to visit him as he put down his book on the table and he went to open the door.

When the door opened, he was revealed by someone unexpected as he saw Draco Malfoy standing in front of him with a concerned look. "What are you doing here?" Harry snapped as he still hates Draco but deep inside his heart, he loved him. Ever since he stopped him in the hallway at Hogwarts when he had just left the scene of Severus and Lucius.

"I finally figured out why you were crying in the hallway when I stopped you," Draco simply said as Harry stared at him surprised.

"You still remember that?" He asked.

Draco huffed, "I hate seeing people cry, Potter. I want to try and help them whenever way I can," he said.

Harry sighed, as he knew that Draco would figure out soon enough. "Well, nobody's at home so you can come on in," he said as he stepped aside to let Draco through.

The two went into the kitchen as Harry began making tea and Draco began to tell him. "On that day, you fought against my father, didn't you?" He asked.

He froze on what he was doing, "I'm not sure what you are talking about," Harry replied.

"You didn't saw my father on that day?" Draco asked as Harry shook his head, "but I saw you crying. You were coming to where the Slytherins common room was. Did something else happen to you? Did one of the Slytherins hurt you in anyway?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed; he really does care for me. Judging by the way he sounds. Although, Draco might be surprised when I confessed, he thought. "I was on my way to go and see Professor Snape for a meeting," he explained.

Draco paled, "Did you saw or hear anything?" He asked.

Harry blinked, does Draco know? He thought. "I heard enough of it," he said.

"I guess I could tell Severus why you didn't come. But that didn't explain why you were crying," Draco said.

It was time to confess, Harry thought. "I was crying cause I was madly in love with Severus. I had no clue he was dating someone else," he said slowly.

Draco stared at him shocked, "I-I'm sorry Potter," he said.

"It was foolish for me to love someone that is twice my age," Harry replied as he went back on making the tea.

Draco stared at Potter, he hadn't really changed the last six months and he knew that Potter didn't have a girlfriend or a boyfriend yet unless he didn't heard it yet.

"Potter, I'm being serious here, so listen to me. Will you allow me to court you?" Draco asked, as Harry looked at Draco surprised as he put the teacups down on the table and he sat across from him.

"Are you making fun of me, Malfoy?" Harry asked unhappily.

"What? I said I was serious, didn't I?" Draco asked.

"You don't love men," Harry pointed out.

"Ever since that day I saw you Potter, I think that inside me, I was beginning to love you more than just a friend. I know you don't love me at all Potter, but would you care to court me for a while to see how it goes? The same for me since I don't really know how I feel about you yet," Draco explained.

Harry sighed as he looked up at him in the eyes, "One step at a time Draco," he said with a smile as Draco smiled back and the two knew that it would be a new beginning for the both of them.

* * *

End of third story.

me: Well? How was it?

Draco: Perfectly fine.

me: You think?

Harry: Will be onto the next story soon.

Lucius: review and update.


	4. Having Fun

Having Fun

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

**Warning:** boy/boy, girl/girl. (Harry/Severus, Draco/Ron, Pansy/OtherFemale, Hermione/Ginny)

**Summary:** Ron is invited to the Malfoy's before Christmas. There, he befriends Draco and the two have a rough night.

**Author Notes:** This is my first time doing a Ron and another male pairing. Usually, I'm doing Ron/Hermione pairing all the time, but this is all new to me. So, no flames and I hope you guys all like it and oh, Happy Thanksgiving! Tomorrow is a big blow-out sales on all stores (hopefully)._

* * *

__Dear guest,_

_You are invited to a Christmas party that is being held by the Malfoy's. You may bring a guest as you wish and you don't have to dress formal. You may wear casual clothing. There is going to be a dance, food, games, etc. The party will last all night long until morning. You are also invited to stay over night if you wish. Thank you for considering on coming to the party on the day before Christmas. _

_-Best wishes to all._

_Narcissa, Lucius and Draco Malfoy._

Ron stared at the letter in disbelieve as he looked at Draco who was sitting at the Slytherins table as he was talking to his two cronies and the rest. Draco senses that he was being watched so he looked up for a moment and saw Ron staring at him.

Draco smirked in his way as Ron looked away momentarily but to his surprise, he felt a heat on his face.

"Something wrong, Ron?" Harry asked as he sat across from him.

"Did you get an invite to the Malfoy's this Christmas?" Ron asked as he looked at him and then at Hermione who wasn't paying any attention since she was playing footsie with Ginny.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, "We got a personal invite from Draco the other night about it. Severus and I are going and he told me that Hermione got one as well," he said.

Ron blinked as he looked over at Hermione who had whispered something in Ginny's ear making her blush. Ron blanched at the sight, even though he was cool with it, he had always thought Ginny would be into guys and not girls at all. He thought wrong.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he poked her gently on the ribs.

Hermione turned around as she glared at Ron, "What is it?" She asked annoyed.

"Did you get an invite on Malfoy's party?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, "I'm bringing Ginny with me to the party," she said as she returned to her conversation to Ginny.

Ron didn't say anything at all after that as Harry smiled reassured to him. In fact, Ron didn't even know that the party was a make-out party and only special guests were invited.

(Flashback)

"Hey Potter!" Draco said loudly as Harry jumped and he broken the kiss off from Severus who was glaring daggers at Draco as the two had been kissing alone in the classroom without even hearing the door opening.

"What is it that you want, Draco?" Harry asked as he was still sitting on Severus lap.

"You and your friends are invited to a special party before Christmas. Don't tell anyone else except for a guest," Draco replies.

Harry blinked, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

Draco sighed, "Potter, you know that I am madly in love with that pathetic weasel friend of yours, right?" He asked as Harry nodded. "I told my parents about it and they agreed to hold it for me since that dunderhead doesn't know about my feelings. So, we decided to throw a make-out party for those we know," he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Lucius and Narcissa agreed?" He asked.

Draco nodded, "After all, they'll be at the party and will be making out as well. Granger and that Weasley girl are coming as well. Oh, and that idiot weasel will believe anything in the contents of the invite. During the party, there will be some food and punch, but throughout the night, it's just kissing," Draco said with a smile.

"Who else did you invite, Draco?" Severus asked.

Draco shrugged, "Pansy and this girl that she's dating. There's only going to be about ten people," he said.

"So Ron will be alone during the party and you have to encourage him," Harry said thoughtfully as Draco nodded.

"You read my mind Potter," Draco replied and with that, he left the two alone.

(End Flashback)

* * *

The day before Christmas came by in just a flicker as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were all standing in front of the Malfoy's doorstep. "I have a bad feeling about this," Ron murmured as he was holding the gift he was going to give to the Malfoy's. 

The others ignored him, "Where's Severus, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"He should be inside the manor waiting for us. He left a bit early since Draco wanted to talk to him," Harry explained.

As nobody else talked for a few minutes, the door opened as Severus was revealed behind it. "It's about time you got here," he snarled as he stared at Harry. He was going to kill Draco when this was all over since he was left alone with Narcissa and Lucius who were both busily making-out in his presence along with Pansy and her girlfriend.

He made them followed him to the living room where they were greeted to the sight where Narcissa and Lucius were both having sex and Narcissa was moaning so loudly that they could hear it all the way from the entrance door.

Pansy and her girlfriend were doing the same but Pansy's girlfriend was the one who was moaning loudly as Pansy licked and sucked on her breasts or on her vagina. Ron gaped at the four as he had dropped his gift on the floor, "What the hell is this?" He screeched out as the four inside the living room ignored him.

"Make out party, Ron. Didn't I tell you?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ron shook his head as his face was bright red, "But I don't have a partner yet!" He exclaimed as he looked at Harry.

Harry was about to say something as Severus grabbed his arm, "Go and find Draco. His up in his room," he snapped and without farther ado, the two went by the fireplace as Severus began to take off his and Harry's clothing.

"Hermione…." Ron whined as he looked at her but was greeted by the sight of her kissing Ginny passionately.

The two was out off breath as Hermione turned to look at Ron, "You can't leave Ron. You just got here. Severus is right though, why don't you go and look for Draco?" She asked as she grabbed Ginny's hand and the two went to the farthest corner in the room and began making out heatedly.

Ron groaned, he glared at the couples in front of him whom were all making weird sounded. Hell, he didn't even know where Malfoy's room was. So, he started his adventure by looking for his room in the second floor.

He finally found his room half an hour later and as he opened the door, Draco who was chained to the bed as he was stripped off his clothing greeted him. "M-Malfoy! Do you need any help?" Ron asked stupidly.

Draco grinned at him, "I've been waiting for you," he said seductively.

Ron blinked, "Y-You have?" He stammered out.

"Tonight, you can do anything you want with me. You don't know how long I have waited this," Draco purred.

"I-I'm not e-even g-gay," Ron managed to get out.

"Why don't we just ask questions later and do me, instead? I'm sure you are eager to taste my cum," Draco said as he licked his lips.

Ron glared as Draco just seduced him even more. "Oh, what the hell! Questions later!" Ron said angrily as he was horny as hell as he took off his clothes immediately and he jumped on the bed and devoured Draco of everything he had.

* * *

The next day, everyone was up and ready near lunchtime as all of them had either lunch or breakfast. "I wonder where are they," Narcissa said worriedly as she was sitting in the dining room table next to Lucius. 

"I'm sure they are fine Narcissa," Severus said and if on cue, Ron and Draco came into the room as Draco limped.

"Had fun last night, Ron?" Harry asked with a grin.

"It was acceptable," Ron said smiling as he sat next to him.

Draco glared, "Acceptable? You gave me a hard, rough sex last night! And all you say is 'Acceptable?'" He snapped.

"You wanted it," Ron said smirking.

"Eventually, all of us could hear the screaming from the living room," Pansy piped up.

Draco blushed, "I guess this means we are dating. Unless you still regretted it from last night?" He asked fearfully as he looked at Ron.

Ron shook his head, "I want to. As long as you make me the dominant one," he said with a smile as Draco glared.

Now that he has a relationship with Ron, the sex would be even greater these upcoming days.

* * *

End of fourth story.

me: Well, the next chapter pairing should be: Harry/Lucius/Severus pairing. I'm about done with that and so, I won't update for awhile unless I have a couple of more chapters until my mind is out of ideas, you know???

Pansy: WE WANT MORE REVIEWS!!! (Screeches)

me: (Glares at Pansy) I think all the readers just gotten deaf, Pansy.

Pansy: But it's only 5 reviews!!!! That's not a lot!!!! (Wails)

me: (covers ears) good you grant her request so she would stop her wailing? IT'S GETTING ANNOYING! (Stares at Pansy angrily)

Harry: Will be onto the next story soon.

Ron: review and update!


	5. Be With Us

Be With Us

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

**Warning: boy/boy** (Lucius/Severus, Harry/Severus/Lucius)

**Author Notes:** This is my first time writing a threesome of them. I think.

**Summary:** Severus feels guilty about doing something with his lover. Thus making Lucius do something unexpectedly.

* * *

Severus knew that he felt guilty after last night. Last night, he was making love to Lucius, but in his mind, he was screaming for Potter's name in his head while he screams out Lucius name verbally.

He was in love with the boy madly, but he was also in love with Lucius. He couldn't even look at Lucius in the eye when he had woke up this morning or even stroke his hair after the two had made love.

He sighed as he stared out the window through the morning day. "Severus? What are you doing up so early?" A voice asked as it interrupted his thoughts.

"I was just thinking about some things Lucius. Go back to bed," Severus replied not even looking back at him.

Lucius frowned, "Did I do something last night to be like this?" He asked, as he hated to see his lover in a bad position.

"No, I was thinking about something just now," Severus admitted half the truth.

Lucius raised his eyebrow, "About what?" He asked curiously.

Severus knew that Lucius would not leave until he got the answers that he needed. "I was thinking about Potter," he said slowly as he did not look at him.

Lucius blinked in surprised, "Potter? But you hadn't seen him since Draco brought him over for dinner," he said.

"I know, and it wasn't too long ago to be exact. I think I'm starting to fall in love with him," Severus said without hesitation, as he knew that Lucius was going to find out sooner or later anyways.

Lucius was indeed shocked by Severus confession. "What! But you hate Potter! Have you've been lying to me all this time?" He asked, as it had been five years since Harry had graduated and three years since he and Lucius had became lovers.

"I hadn't felt anything about him since Draco had brought him over. He seems so different, love. His not the same person as before," Severus replies.

"Draco and Potter are together, aren't they?" Lucius asked as he was feeling a bit jealousy over the fact that Severus lovers another man who is much younger than he is.

Severus shook his head, "The two broke up a few days ago after Potter found out that Draco was cheating on him," he replied.

Lucius gaped at him, "He never told me this sort of thing!" He exclaimed.

"You hate Potter so much that you didn't approve of their relationship! You glared at Potter every time when Draco brought him over. Well, Draco is now in a relationship with that Granger girl who had broke up with that Weasley boy," Severus replied.

"That is even worst than his first relationship," Lucius murmured.

"You wanted a heir to the family, didn't you?" Severus asked.

Lucius looked up at him as he was staring at the ground and saw Severus looking back at him. "What are you going to do with Potter?" He asked angrily.

"I'm going to look for him. I love you Lucius, and I would appreciate it if you would just give Potter a chance to include him to our relationship. Will you do this for me if he wants to be included?" Severus asked seriously.

Lucius sighed, "I am not sure about this," he said and with that, he Disapparated right in front of Severus before Severus could even get the chance to say anything else.

* * *

Severus had not moved a spot since Lucius had left. Perhaps this was a bad idea including Potter into their relationship. Potter still hated him and even though he was dating Draco, he had come to respect the boy's father. 

He sighed as he sat on the couch. A headache was coming on. He'll go after Potter soon enough when his headache is cleared. Although, he did not know that Lucius was already seeing Potter at his flat.

* * *

"You liar! Snape does not want me!" Harry snarled as Lucius had pinned him against the wall and was glaring down at him angrily. 

"He wants you Potter! He wanted you since the day that Draco had brought you to dinner! He told me himself!" Lucius snapped.

"Why isn't he here than? Why are you here?" Harry asked angrily.

"Severus doesn't know that I'm here with you. I feel jealous over a fact that my lover is in love with someone who is younger than I am. He was acting strange the whole time when we made love last night. Doesn't that tell you something Potter?" Lucius asked.

"Snape is a bastard! He killed Dumbledore!" Harry snapped.

"He was acting upon Dumbledore's orders! Draco would have done it instead! If it was the other way around, you wouldn't have been dating Draco now, would you?" Lucius asked angrily as he was seething on what Potter had said about his lover.

"Why would I trust you?" Harry trembled out as he was staring at Lucius.

"I wouldn't be doing this now, would I?" Lucius asked as Harry blinked in confusion and before he said anything, Lucius had leaned down and kissed Harry on the lips.

Lucius thrust his tongue in and to Harry's utter surprise; he began to kiss back as the two battled each other for dominance.

Lucius was the first to break out from the kiss as he stared at Potter with the bruised lips and he smiled to himself as he was impressed by the result of just one mere kiss done with Potter.

"Potter, I'm doing this for Severus, would you go and see him?" Lucius asked.

"What about you, Mr. Malfoy? What do you think of me joining your relationship?" Harry asked.

"If Severus really wants this, I will consider in trying go to change my view over you. I would try to love you as the way Severus is to you. It will just have to take some time to get used to you in the relationship," Lucius admitted.

Harry sighed, "To tell you the truth Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad that Draco cheated on me. Ever since I first saw Severus again, I could not stop thinking about him," he admitted.

Lucius stared at the young man in front of him, "If you are going to do this Potter, you can consider calling me by my first name," he said.

"As well as mine, Lucius," Harry said with a grin.

"Come along then Harry. Severus wants to know about this," Lucius said and both of them Disapparated together.

* * *

Severus was lying on the couch with his eyes closed when he heard a popping noise in front of him. He opened his eyes up and to his surprise; he saw Lucius and Harry together standing side-by-side. 

"Lucius, why is Potter with you?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow at him.

Lucius hadn't had to say anything as Harry answered for him. "Lucius told me everything, Severus. I want to be with both of you and Lucius will try to hover feelings for me as well," Harry said as Lucius nodded.

"I am not forcing both of you into something that you don't want to do," Severus replies.

"I really want this Severus," Harry said confidently.

"If it makes you happy, I will try Severus," Lucius answered.

Severus looked at his lover and than at Harry, "Come here Harry," he said and Harry went over to Severus as he sat in a sitting position while Harry stood in front of him. "Kiss me," he said and Harry happily obliged him and the two kissed for a while.

Leaving left out, Lucius walked over to the pair and he began to kiss Harry's neck. During the process, Harry moaned through the kiss and Severus stopped the kiss as he looked at Harry and saw that Harry still have his eyes closed since he was feeling Lucius kiss his neck all over everywhere.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Severus suggested and Harry just groaned out loud when Lucius bit him gently on the neck.

"That would be fine Severus," Lucius replied and the trio went inside the bedroom and they made hot, passionate love all through night.

* * *

End of fifth story.

me: I'm finally gotten the chance to make more stories!

Harry: Oh? How come?

me: I bought Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and began to get into it again. Right now, I'm writing another Harry/Severus pairing.

Lucius: Good for you.

Severus: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: review and update.


	6. His Own Way

His Own Way

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Draco/Blaise, Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

**Summary:** Draco doesn't know if he should make the first move on Blaise, so Blaise does it for him.

* * *

Draco Malfoy knew that he was gay as soon as he saw Blaise Zabini for the first time. He wasn't very fond of girls. That was probably why the only girlfriend that he ever had was Pansy Parkinson and that relationship didn't go well. 

He was in his sixth year when he first saw him. The boy was hot and Draco saw him during one of his private meetings with his godfather as Blaise had interrupted the two of them for something very important since he was Head Boy.

"I'm sorry sir, but the common room is wondering where Draco had went of to," Blaise said.

"Did you tell them that he was in a private meeting with me?" Severus snarled.

"Yes sir," Blaise said, as he was unafraid of the man in front of him.

"He'll be back shortly," Severus replied as Blaise nodded and left.

Draco never took his eyes off the retreating boy even when his godfather began to speak. "So, I was saying Draco, that…" the voice stopped as Severus knew that his godson was no longer listening to him. "Draco, are you paying attention?" He asked unhappily as he hated to be ignored especially by his lover.

Draco shook his head as if he was clearing his mind out as he turned to look at his godfather. "I'm sorry Severus, what were you saying?" He asked.

A small smile crept up the lips of Severus as he stood up from where he was and stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed against his chest as he looked at his godson who was sitting down at the chair before him.

"Your in love with him," he said.

"Of course not!" Draco cried shocked.

"Liar. I see this dreamy look on your face. That was the same look that I was getting from Harry," Severus said smirking.

Draco glowered at him, "I do not even like boys," he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow, "I know for a fact that Lucius is bisexual. That's probably why you don't have a girlfriend yet," he said.

Draco growled, "I'm attracted to him but I'm not in love with him," he said.

Severus chuckled, "Very well. Have you told him yet?" He asked.

"He probably doesn't know that I exist," he replied.

"You should ask him out Draco, before somebody else does," Severus said.

"I thought we were here to talk about my extra lessons?" Draco interrupted.

"You just want to change the subject," Severus said with a snort.

Draco shrugged, "Whatever you say," he said as Severus glowered at him before retaking his seat and begun to talk to Draco again.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sighed in relieved as soon as he entered the common room of Slytherins. Having a long conversation with his godfather was tiring, he just wanted to take a nap and tomorrow be gone. 

"How was your chat?" A voice asked.

Draco looked up and he saw Blaise Zabini standing in front of him with a smile on his lips that could have taken Draco's heart melt away. "You're actually talking to me now?" Draco asked as he was walking towards to where Pansy, Goyle and Crabbe were sitting at.

"Can't a fellow student have a conversation with you?" Blaise asked.

"Not if they are busy," Draco snapped.

"You don't look busy," Blaise said with a smirk.

"Look Blaise! I…" Draco didn't finished cause when he turned around; Blaise was already talking to somebody else. Draco growled furiously as he left without saying another word missing the chuckle and smile coming from Blaise.

* * *

"Blaise actually did that to you?" Harry asked surprised one day as he and Draco were inside Severus private quarters while the two waited for him since he was still in the infirmary giving the batch of potions that he had just mixed. 

Draco shrugged, "I think he just wants to get me on my nerves," he said.

Harry frowned, "Perhaps his trying to get your attention," he said.

"He barely spoken to me over the years! Why now?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?" Harry asked, as Draco didn't say anything.

* * *

"Hey Blaise! Blaise, wait up!" Draco called out to the young man in front of him who was currently going towards the Slytherin common room. 

"Draco, where are you of to?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"Blaise, what are you playing at?" Draco hissed.

"'Playing?' I'm not sure what you're talking about," Blaise replied.

"You know what! That conversation we were having yesterday," Draco snapped.

"Don't get all hotheaded Dray, it was just a conversation," Blaise said.

"You ignored me while I was still speaking to you!" Draco shouted as everyone around them turned to look at them. Draco growled as he pulled Blaise with him to an empty spot where nobody was. "Did you just called me 'Dray?'" Draco asked.

Blaise smirked, "About time you realized it," he said.

"Why are you tormenting me?" Draco asked.

"Tormenting me? Ha! You were the one checking me out while I interrupted your meeting with Snape!" Blaise said.

"I did no such thing!" Draco lied as he was trying to hide a blush on his cheeks.

"Your blushing says it all," Blaise said.

Draco glared, "It's not like your going to do anything about it," he said.

"Oh? What if I kiss you?" Blaise asked with a smile.

"K-Kiss m-me?" Draco stammered out.

"Yes, kiss you. Aren't you attracted to me?" Blaise asked, as Draco didn't have a chance to say anything since he felt Blaise's kiss upon his lips and he was at lost for words. For a moment or so, he didn't responded, but he returned the kiss equally until it was broken off by Blaise as the two looked at each other with panting breaths.

"Why are you doing this to me? You hardly know me," Draco whispered.

"I love you Draco. Ever since I first saw you in my second year. I knew that you were still too naïve to know about love, so I waited until you grew older. But Pansy Parkinson took you so I had to wait. I didn't even know if you liked guys or not. This was my only opportunity. I love you Draco. I really want to get to know you," Blaise explained quietly through his ear.

"You love me even though you know that my parents are both Death Eaters?" Draco asked.

"I will wait for you until we defeat the Dark Lord. We should be discreet so that the Dark Lord wouldn't take this to his advantages," Blaise said slowly.

Draco nodded in agreement, "Is it alright if we tell my godfather about this?" He asked.

"Of course. And I imagine that Harry might find out sooner or later," he said as he chuckled at Draco's surprise look on his face.

* * *

"Congratulations Draco, you caught him," Severus said the next day as the four were having dinner at Severus private quarters. 

"Actually, Blaise caught me," Draco said with an embarrassment blush.

"Merlin yes, you are all mine," Blaise said as he titled Draco's face and the two kissed in front of Severus and Harry as Draco knew that Blaise will become fully his and nothing will separate them at all. The two were awfully in love and Severus and Harry knows that first hand.

* * *

End of Sixth Story.

me: I just did this yesterday night and also thought about the plot as well. It sorts of remind me of an episode that I saw on DS9. All those who watches Star Trek. This was supposedly be the seventh story, but the sixth story isn't quite done yet. I thought it was, but it wasn't. (shrugs).

Draco: Hope you like the next chapter!

me: My first time writing an actual plot for Blaise and Draco.

Harry: Will be onto the next story soon.

Severus: review and update.


	7. Pleading

Pleading

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

**Warning:** boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

**Summary:** Harry needs someone to teach them defenses, so he asks the one person that is capable to do so.

* * *

"We need some help with the defenses, Harry! If we don't, we will be vulnerable to Voldemort," Hermione said.

"What are you suggesting Hermione?" Ron asked as Harry didn't look or answered her.

"We need someone to teach us all the basics if we are to defend ourselves. Umbridge isn't doing anything! You must help us Harry," Hermione pleaded.

"What? All the times that I defeated him were such luck! It was nothing special at all," Harry said unhappily.

"Harry, we aren't going to pass our O.W.L.S. if we don't do anything! What do you suggest we do? Just do nothing and let Umbridge take over?" Hermione asked angrily.

"If you don't know the basics, why don't you bring your boyfriend with you? I'm sure he'll be glad to help," Ron said sarcastically.

Harry glared at him but Hermione perked up, "You know, that's not such a bad idea," she said cheerfully.

"W-What? I was just joking!" Ron said quickly.

"Harry, please! Just ask him or even think about it?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed, "Yea, sure," he said and Hermione smiled in victory.

* * *

"Absolutely not, Harry! I will not be teaching students who wants to get them killed!" The voice said angrily. 

"Please? You don't want any of the students killed if you-know-who comes along, do you?" Harry pleaded, as he didn't want Hermione or Ron pestering him about his boyfriend coming along to the meetings.

"Harry, having a secret society will be dangerous. Umbridge might seek you out. You are her main target," his lover said.

"I know the consequences. Everyone is willing to do anything they can to defeat you-know-who. The meetings are only twice a week anyway. Right after dinner," Harry added.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" His lover asked.

"I don't know any advance stuff," Harry said.

"That isn't true," his lover replied.

"Still, I need your help. Please?" Harry begged.

"You owe me Harry," his lover said.

Harry grinned, "I know," he replied and the two kissed passionately on the lips before Harry left for his dormitory.

* * *

"So Harry, whom are we waiting for?" Neville asked eagerly as everyone was waiting for Harry's mysterious person to arrive to the meeting. 

"You'll see in a minute," Harry replied with a smile as he wondered off towards where Ron and Hermione were speaking quietly.

"His really coming, Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded, "He agreed except now I have to do something in return," he said.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Hopefully nothing horrible!" She said.

Harry smirked as he leaned in towards them so that nobody around them could hear. "I agreed to be his sex slave for the whole entire year," he said quietly.

Ron gaped at him as Hermione blinked, "W-What?" She asked surprised.

Harry shrugged, "I know he'll be gentle with me, so it's…." He didn't finished as he saw that Ron was suddenly turning green.

"Harry, mate. I support you in this, but please, don't tell me anymore," he said and Harry chuckled at that.

Just then, they heard the walls opening as everyone turned to see who was coming in and Harry smiled in greeting. "Let's get this over with," the deep voice said unhappily as he walked over to where Harry and his friends were standing. "Potter, what is it that you want to learn?" He asked.

"Harry! Are you insane?" One of Cho's friends asked.

"We can't have him here, Harry! He favors Slytherin! He'll report us to Umbridge!" Michael Corner exclaimed.

"He is the only choice for us to have for survival throughout this whole fiasco! I don't know much of Defense Against the Dark Arts! He favors it! What I decide is my own decision! Or are you forgetting that I'm the teacher here?" Harry asked angrily.

The others looked at each other, "But it's Snape! His going to get caught too if Umbridge finds us!" Neville said as everyone looked at him.

"When did you start to care for Snape, Neville?" Cho asked surprised.

Neville blinked as he thought back what he said. "I-I don't know," he said as everyone sighed around him.

"Figures," George murmured to his twin brother, Fred.

"Well Professor, I was thinking that we all should learn Legilimency and Occlumency," Harry said as everyone's eyes widened.

"That sounds terrific, Harry," Luna said with a smile.

"Isn't that's hard?" Michael asked worriedly.

"At first. But you'll get it soon enough," Harry replied as he began pacing around the room. "Every teacher who taught here were students like us. They didn't know anything until they tried. If they can do it, why can't us?" Harry asked as he looked at Severus who was staring at him and everyone else looked at each other and smiled.

"How about a demonstration, Potter?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Bring it," he said confident.

* * *

"Well, I guess that's it then. Just keep of practicing over the winter holidays," Harry said as Christmas was already approaching. Months had passed since their first meetings and the kids were getting used to Severus being there. After all, Umbridge hadn't even caught them yet for having the meeting. 

Most of them groaned when they heard that the meeting was over. "Happy Christmas Harry!" Most of them said as everyone said good-bye to him and left the Room of Requirements except for Ron and Hermione as well as Severus who was staring at the photo of the old Order of the Phoenix on the mirror.

"Something the matter guys?" Harry asked worriedly before going to Severus.

"Ron just wanted to remind you that you are invited over at the Burrow over the Christmas holidays," Hermione said.

Ron nodded, "You are always welcome at my family, Harry," he said.

"Thanks Ron. What about you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I'm visiting some family over at Italy. So, I won't be able to see you then," Hermione said as Harry nodded and the two said their good-byes as Harry strode over to where Severus was looking at the old photo.

"Bringing back some old memories?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Sort of. I was just remembering the times that I had with your father," Severus said quietly.

"You miss him, don't you?" Harry asked quietly.

"Not the times that he teased me, of course. But I do miss him and Lily," Severus said.

"Severus, I just want to thank you for taking up your time for being here. Many people had mastered Legilimency and Occlumency. Including Neville," Harry lied.

Severus snorted, "Don't lie to me, Harry. I know very well that Mr. Longbottom's capability of spells," he said.

Harry shrugged, "Well, at least he did very well on the Patronus," he said, as Severus didn't argued with that.

"Going to the Burrow over the holidays?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "I can stop by your place before or after coming to Hogwarts," he said.

Severus nodded, "I would like that," he said as there relationship was still a secret and nobody knows except for Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron.

Harry was about to leave when he saw mistletoe coming into view. "Severus, look up," he urged as Severus looked up and groaned.

"I really do hate mistletoes," he murmured.

Harry chuckled, "Well, this is the Room of Requirement. I guess it believed that we needed a mistletoe," he said.

Severus snorted, "I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"Severus, we have to do the tradition," Harry pointed out and Severus didn't argue with that as the two kissed passionately and heatedly under the mistletoe as they knew that they will love each other no matter what happens to either of them.

* * *

End of Seventh Story.

Me: I was watching the 5th Harry Potter movie awhile back, and I thought about Christmas and the part where Cho and Harry kiss. I just changed Cho's role.

Hermione: So Happy Xmas! Check out her profile for other updates!

me: I think this is my best one-shot yet.

Severus: Don't you guys agree?

Neville: Will be onto the next one-shot soon.

Harry: review and update.


	8. We Want You

We Want You

**Warning:** boy/boy/boy (Harry/Remus/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

**Summary:** Harry was surprised to see Remus and Severus together one night. Now, Remus and Severus wants Harry. Will they be able to get him?

**Author's Note:** This is my first story of the three of them together. So, no flames please!

* * *

The war was finally finished and he was about to go back to Grimmauld Place to discuss some things with the Order of the Phoenix. School had not come back to session yet, so he was packing up his stuff along with Ron and Hermione to leave for Grimmauld Place with Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks. 

Harry went out off the school and into the school entrance where he saw the four was waiting for them. "I still don't know why we need those two to come along," he heard Ron said as he gestured to Shacklebolt and Tonks.

"There are still Death Eaters around Ronald. Especially Snape," Hermione said as she looked over at Harry as she know something that Ron nor the two Auror's didn't know.

"Come along then! We don't want the other Order of the Phoenix's members to be waiting now, do we?" Tonks piped up as she shrunk the trunks that the three teens were holding.

"Ron and Hermione, you'll be riding along side by Tonks while I company Mr. Potter," Shacklebolt said as everyone nodded and they went onto their brooms and flew off to where Grimmauld Place was.

* * *

"Any word yet?" Remus Lupin asked worriedly as he came into the kitchen area with his lover, Severus Snape, as the two were upstairs. 

"They'll be here Remus. Harry is a brave man," Molly said with a smile.

Severus snorted, "He could be also reckless," he said.

"That's enough Severus! Not all of us are convinced that you are innocent from killing Albus! I'm sure that Mr. Potter would not have some gratitude over you since he claims that he saw everything under his invisibility cloak!" Minerva snapped.

"I'm sure Harry will listen to reason when Severus and I talk to him," Remus answered calmly as Severus knew what he was talking about.

"By the way Minerva, why are we including him and his two pesky friends anyway?" Severus asked unhappily.

"It's all due to Albus own will. The will that he had finished before he died," Minerva said slowly as she looked at Arthur who nodded.

Severus didn't say anything after that as he put his hand on Remus knee under the table as he tries to comfort him.

* * *

"So, who's here tonight?" Harry asked as the group entered Grimmauld Place while Shacklebolt and Tonks were in front of them. 

"That's not really of your concern, is it, Potter?" Shacklebolt said slowly.

Harry was about to say something as they were coming closer to the kitchen entrance to which the door was opened. Shacklebolt and Tonks entered inside and before Molly came to greet them, Harry saw Severus and Remus sitting next to each other.

He paled at the sight as he saw Remus looked up and he stood up quickly. "Harry!" He exclaimed but before Harry could say anything, Molly closed the door quickly behind her to greet the three teens.

"I bet you three are tired. Well, you know where are the guest bedrooms from last time. The other kids aren't here so you three are the only ones," Molly replied as Harry nodded and he went upstairs with Ron and Hermione to freshen up.

* * *

"Did you saw Snape? Why is he here if his the one that everyone is looking for? He killed Dumbledore! You should do something, Harry! You witnessed it!" Ron said. 

"Harry's not going to do anything to Snape, Ron! He made up his mind," Hermione said.

"What? You two are hiding something from me! What is it?" Ron asked angrily.

"Shut up Ron! You don't know what I've been through!" Harry yelled at him as Ron paled.

"I-I was j-just asking," Ron stammered out.

"Just leave me in peace!" Harry snapped angrily as he left the two quickly without letting them to say anything as he went to the living room to sit on the couch.

They don't know anything! Harry thought as he closed his eyes for a moment or so to think back about what he had seen in Hogwarts.

* * *

(Flashback) 

Harry grumbled as he got out from the common room to go to the Defense room to see Professor Snape to start their first lesson again. He loves the man dearly and he would do anything in his power to defeat the Dark Lord to free Snape out off his grasp.

The door to the Defense room was opened and to the scene in front of him, was a surprise. Remus was on the table with his legs wide apart while Severus was sucking on his cock greedily; Remus was making loud moaning noises.

Even though it was curfew, anyone could just walk by and see it clearly just like Harry was doing now. Harry gasped a little bit too loudly as Severus stopped what he was doing immediately and saw him.

"Potter! What do you think your doing here?" He snapped.

Remus looked over his shoulder and he was surprised to see him standing there unable to move from the spot. "Harry!" He exclaimed and he jumped from the table, forgotten that his trousers were opened with his cock hanging out leaking with cum.

Harry saw that Severus was beginning to go towards him and before Harry knew it, he disabled Severus with a spell to stop him from moving and Harry turned quickly and ran before Remus could catch up.

From that day on, lessons from Severus were cancelled and he avoided as much as he can from Remus and Severus that Hermione knew something was going on and Ron was too clueless to know anything.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Harry opened his eyes as he hears Molly calling out for him. Harry stood up and went to where she was standing by the kitchen door, "Harry, I thought you were upstairs?" She asked surprised as soon as she saw him. 

"I needed to clear some things," Harry admitted.

"Well, everyone is waiting for you in the kitchen," Molly gestured to where the kitchen was as Harry nodded before he heard Molly telling Ron and Hermione to go back upstairs.

* * *

"No, I can't go back to Hogwarts," Harry simply said. 

"But Harry, Albus was the one who requested this on his will. He wants you to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher while I'll become headmistress," Minerva said.

"Hogwarts holds bad memories!" Harry snapped to all of them.

Remus paled as he squeezed Severus hand under the table, as he knew that Harry was talking about the two of them.

Minerva sighed, "Slughorn is retiring from Potions again. He recommended Severus to be the teacher once again," she said.

Severus looked up at Minerva surprised, as Harry was shocked at the news. "I'll be honored Minerva. Although, there's that bloody trial all of us have to go to," he said.

"Snape is a murderer! He killed Dumbledore right in front of me!" Harry said angrily as he was now standing up from his seat and was glaring at each member.

"I don't think you feel that way about Severus, Harry," Remus piped up.

Harry glared at him, "How would you know? You got him first, didn't you?" He asked and with that, he got out off the kitchen quickly as everyone began whispering to one anther.

"What does this mean, Remus?" Molly asked worriedly.

Remus shook his head, "Severus and I will go talk to him," he said and he and Severus followed Harry to where he was sitting back in the living room.

* * *

"Harry, would you rephrase what you said back in the kitchen?" Remus asked gently as he sat on the left side of Harry while Severus sat on the other. 

"You bloody know what I meant," Harry said with a huff without looking at either of them.

"Harry, Severus and I were actually talking about you before you came to Grimmauld Place tonight," Remus began.

"Talking about me behind both of your backs now, are we?" Harry asked with a snort.

"Potter, you could be dense in various times. Remus and I both want you in our relationship," Severus said angrily.

This time, Harry looked at Severus. "You hate me, don't you?" He asked.

"I had became attractive to you right after you both saw us having sex. Your features are like James, but you are not him," Severus admitted.

"Are you in love with me?" Harry asked softly.

"I am not sure," Severus said quietly.

"Then how do you know what you are doing? Why should I join you?" Harry asked.

"Because I think that you feel the same way ever since that day. You can't forget about us, can you? Seeing us like that," Remus said as he was now behind him as he had both of his hands on his hips as Harry's back was still on him.

"I-I d-don't know," Harry stammered.

"In due time Harry, we will love each other. We just know that we have something missing in our relationship and that is you," Severus said.

"We will go slow," Remus promised and Harry nodded slowly as he knew that he could trust Remus and in due time, Severus as well.

"I trust you," Harry said confidently as Remus and Severus looked at each other and smiled.

"Everything will be fine Harry, believe me," Remus replied as Harry nodded and the two made love that very night in their own bedroom as the two were very gentle with Harry.

* * *

End of eigth story.

me: Here's the story that I was telling you about that it wasn't finish before.

Severus: Pretty long one-shot.

me: This is my last one-shot until I make more. Hopefully I have a lot in my head when I'm gone on vacation.

Remus: How many pages?

me: About five pages in microsoft word.

Harry: (Whistles). That's a lot.

me: I'm updating all my short stories today. So, check 'em out. I'll be updating Slytherin Love and Secrecy tomorrow. Check out for it!

Ron: Will be onto the next story soon.

Molly: review and update.


End file.
